deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas Vs. Katniss Everdeen
Description Thomas Vs. Katniss, which of these young-adult survivors will win a battle to the death. Interlude Boomstick: You know Wiz, I enjoy novels sometimes. Wiz: Wha- Really? I never knew that about you. Boomstick: Nah, just messin' with you, but you know what I really love? Making them fight to the death. Wiz: Katniss, the Champion of the Hunger Games. Boomstick: And Thomas, the creator of the Maze. Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyse their weapons, armours and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Thomas Wiz: In the near distant future, something both extraordinary and terrible happened, solar flares destroyed life as we know it. Boomstick: This also spawned the creation of the Flare, a virus that turns people into insane zombie things. Wiz: But there was hope. Immunes were scattered across the globe and it was WICKED's job to collect them and build a cure. Boomstick: Thomas and this other girl, Teresa both created the Maze, to help build a cure. Wiz: At the mere age of 17, he helped his friends escape and later destroy their creation. Thomas is incredibly smart, and the Maze would not be built without them. Boomstick: As it turns out, Thomas is one of the smartest...Gladers? Wiz, help me out. Wiz: It's what the kids in the maze ended up calling themselves. Thomas is a strategist, and when his friend Minho was captured by WICKED, Thomas and his friends quickly formulated a plan to get him back. Boomstick: He is able to quickly come up with a plan on the fly to kill a spider-robot that way chasing him. Wiz: He has also been able to quickly formulate a plan to save a fellow Glader's life using vines on the wall. However, Thomas is never really been a fighter and prefers to use firearms then fists. Boomstick: Although when provoked, Thomas can act impulsively and fight without thinking. When another Glader, named Gally killed Chuck, who was Thomas' friend, he ended up punching him enough that he broke Gally's jaw. ''' Wiz: Thomas almost never relies on hand-to-hand combat, and when he does, he usually swats and frantically flails to escape his opponent's grip. '''Boomstick: Although who needs fists when you have guns? Oh, yeah, guns... Wiz (clears throat): Thomas usually holsters a small pistol, which can kill armoured WICKED agents. Boomstick: He also has a wooden spear, which he doesn't usually prefer and doesn't use that often. Wiz: But his last weapon is also his greatest, his Launcher. Boomstick: His-wait, what? Wiz: The launcher is a heavy weapon that fires out grenades- Boomstick: Ooh, grenades... Wiz (clearly annoyed): Filled with energy that explodes on impact, although it is not fatal, Counsellor Janson describes it as: "The worst five minutes of your life". See, these electricity grenades explode into arcs of electricity which electrocutes and immobilises opponents for a fair amount of time. Boomstick: Although, all good things must come to an end, as Thomas never carries extra Launcher grenades, although he packs pistol ammo. ''' Wiz: Throwing this in there, there is also a flamethrower variant of the Launcher- '''Boomstick: WHAT?! Wiz: Although he's never seen using this. Boomstick: Awww... Wiz: Thomas is also a Runner, and as such, has a high amount of stamina, he can run for a long time through the maze without getting tired and when fuelled with adrenaline, can leap large gaps...almost. Boomstick: He also survived a gunshot to the stomach and killed the guy that shot him, keep in mind, a shot from the same gun killed Counsellor Paige, who was shot in the same general area. Wiz: Yeah, but he almost died.' ' Boomstick: Still, a Runner with a pistol and electricity gun? You can run, but you can't hide. (Thomas: He's already dying, how could this possibly make it any worse?) Katniss Everdeen Wiz: Also in the near distant future, North America was split into 13 districts. Boomstick: But after the 12 districts rioted against their leaders, the Capitol, the 13th district was destroyed and has punishment, the Capitol took one boy and one girl from each district and made them fight to the death until one remains, like a big Death Battle. Wiz: One day, at the reaping, Katniss Everdeen was sitting on pins and needles, hoping that she wasn't chosen, and she got her wish. (Capitol: Primrose Everdeen) Boomstick: Turns out that her thirteen year-old sister was chosen, and Katniss took her place to defend her sister, kind of dumb. Wiz: And with that, Katniss ended up winning the Hunger Games. Boomstick: Wait, what? Wiz: She ended up drawing with the district 12 boy, Peeta Mellark. But Katniss won for good reason. She is handy with her weapon of choice, a bow and arrow. Boomstick: Katniss was able to land a hit on another competitor from across a field, right in his head. Wiz: She was able to perfectly master her private training and earned a score of eleven, the highest score of all the competitors. Boomstick: She's able to quickly snap between people and fire multiple arrows, is able to perfectly distinguish edible plants from poisonous ones. Wiz: She's also competent in throwing spears and has used knives and spears before, she is also very skilled in hunting and can catch enemies with snares with relative ease. Boomstick: She was also trained in hand-to-hand combat, but will always choose a bow or spear if one's nearby. Wiz: She has great reflexes, able to dodge fireballs with ease, but she was also burnt in the process, speaking of which, Katniss was able to quickly unbuckle herself from the tree she was sleeping in and run away from the wall of fire. Boomstick: She has great stamina and speed, outrunning this wall of fire and sustaining non-lethal injuries. Wiz: But here lies one of Katniss' greatest weaknesses: She isn't great at healing herself. After being burnt, she had the sense to jump in a lake to cool her leg, but wasn't able to do much. ' ' Boomstick: And when her friend was hurt, she merely cleaning the wound, but at least stopped him from losing his leg entirely. Wiz: She can also be rash, putting others before herself, which can just as easily put her in more danger and when her emotions overcome her, she sometimes can easily give away her position and put herself in danger. Boomstick: Still, this archer can shoot three people next to you, and when she lays her eyes on you, you're already dead. (Katniss: PRIM! PRIM!! I VOLENTEER! I VOLENTEER AS TRIBUTE!) Pre-Battle (In a lab in the near distant future, WICKED watches the maze through some monitors) Worker #1: Can't be long now.. Worker #2: There he is. (The camera enters the maze and we see Thomas enter the maze) Thomas: Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no, not here again. (The Box rumbles and Katniss climbs out) Katniss: Who are you? Did you do this?! Thomas: No! I didn't! Katniss: Liar! (Katniss knocks Thomas over and draws a spear, Thomas gets up and also draws a spear) Worker #1: Here we go, Killzone patterns optimistic. Fight! Katniss charges forward and tries to stab Thomas, he knocks the spear into the ground and tries to impale Katniss. She jumps backward and grabs her bow and arrow. Katniss fires and knocks Thomas' spear out his hand and into the ground. Katniss jumps forward and punches Thomas in the gut, causing him to double over. She crouches down and uppercuts Thomas, causing him to fall on his back. Katniss walks over and punches Thomas three times around the head. Thomas flails his arms, trying to swat her hands off. Thomas feel a rush of adrenaline and blocks a punch from Katniss, Thomas punches her in the face and pushes her off. Katniss crumples on the ground and holds her cheek. Thomas runs backward and picks up his spear. He charges an Katniss and smacks her across the face. Katniss jumps backward and runs off toward the Deadheads (forest). Thomas equips a Launcher, Pistol and Spear and runs toward the Deadheads. Katniss sets up a snare and waits for Thomas. He walks forward carefully, holding his spear up high, he looks around once and twice and walks forward more, Katniss straps herself to a tree and pulls an arrow from her quiver and readies it on her bow. Thomas grips his spear until his knuckles turn white. Thomas hears a rustle in the trees and forgets to look where he was stepping. He steps in the snare and Katniss captures him. Thomas sees Katniss' shadow and pulls out his pistol. Katniss steps forward but sees the pistol. Thomas fires blindly and grazes Katniss' leg with the bullet. Katniss half-runs, half-limps away as Thomas uses the spear to cut himself free. Thomas chases Katniss and pulls out his Launcher. He fires at Katniss' back twice. Both shots miss but the second explodes into lightning so violently, it knocks Katniss over. She pulls out her bow and arrow and fires blindly, an arrow landing in Thomas' leg. He falls on the ground, dropping his guns. He starts to crawl on the ground and reaches the Launcher. He squeezes a trigger and an electricity grenade fires out, it enters Katniss' arm and she's whipped around, arcs of lightning surround Katniss, immediately causing her great pain. She shakes, rolls and convulses, Thomas takes the opportunity and desperately crawls toward his spear. Katniss tries to stand up, inches from falling unconscious. Thomas grabs the spear and hurtles it toward Katniss, it pierces her stomach and she staggers around for a second. Thomas grabs a pistol and cocks it, he fires three times, two land with a thunk in her chest while the final lands in her forehead, she falls on the ground, unmistakably dead. There's a flashing white light before a ship lands in front of Thomas. Four people lift him onto a bed and roll him into a stretcher. The four WICKED agents roll him into the ship and leave. In the lab, the two workers open a wall to let a Griever inside for Katniss' dead body. (meanwhile, back in the lab...) Worker #1: Trials complete. We officially have a cure for the Flare. (The two workers leave, as the Griever lunges at Katniss.) K.O! Conclusion Boomstick: Yeah! Gun victory for the win! Wiz: Katniss' skills in survival in the wilderness were admirable, and she has way more skill in hand-to-hand combat, Thomas' weapons were able to trump her. Boomstick: All Thomas needed was to land one hit with the Launcher before he could land the final blow. ''' Wiz: I guess that Katniss co- '''Boomstick: Hey! That's my bit! All Thomas had to do was to 'aim' for victory. Wiz: The winner is Thomas. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Zacisawesome101